


Sun-kissed

by shybright



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybright/pseuds/shybright
Summary: A collection of self-indulgent oneshots consisting of my senpai-kouhai OCs <3
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Sun-kissed

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the irl angst i converted into tropey, fictional fluff
> 
> disclaimer: japanese naming culture is used here so i'm gonna introduce my troublemaking children first in first name-surname format
> 
> senpai - hikari yano  
> kouhai - saeri kujou
> 
> have fun

Saeri was too excited for their day at the beach that he couldn't sleep the amount of hours he wanted, only one-third of it.

Though, unsurprisingly, he still had his energy to be both super excited and super nervous. He hoped he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

It all started during the last day of their semester before summer break began. He was pacing in small steps at the back of the class, eyes darting from the windows that overlooked the school entrance yard and the windows that showed the corridor. He was basically like a personification of a security camera, trying to capture suspicious activity when all he wanted to find was the person he treasured ever so greatly. 

His friends had of course enjoyed the tiny anxiety Saeri was experiencing, though they can't deny the slight envy when the latter consulted them on places girls would like to go. They only looked at him with a blank expression that time, it felt like they were being mocked when Saeri himself had the most romantic experience. They had ignored him for the rest of the day.

Saeri brightened up as he saw a group of upperclassmen passing through the corridor after just finishing their session at the computer lab. He slid his class door open, eyes searching for the face he wanted to see the most ever since he opened his eyes for the day.

"Found you." Saeri grinned widely as he caught the wrist of the person who looked at him with wide eyes, mirroring a deer caught in headlights. When she saw who had separated her from her friends and had her heart leap in surprise, her expression morphed into one of joy, pink immediately colouring her cheeks.

"Kujou-kun, you scared me!" She lightly slapped his arm, a pout formed on her lips afterwards as she looked at him beneath her eyelids.

 _Cute._ He thought internally. 

"I'm sorry." He said with a gentle smile, hand raised to curl a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, causing the other's sulkiness to be replaced by shyness as she looked into his eyes. "I just wanted to see you as soon as possible ."

She chuckled, all mild anger immediately evaporating at the boy's honesty, his own cheeks tinged by a light pink. "Okay, I'm here now but I have to go soon." She paused as she saw Saeri's face fell, disappointment coating his handsome features. She wanted to place her palms on either side of his face and kiss every part and crease - he was acting like an adorable puppy. "I have a session with our math teacher. In turn, I get to do my own stuff during her class later." She explained.

"Alright, I-I'll try to make this quick." He stumbled over his words as he turned his head away, teeth biting over his bottom lip in nervousness before Hikari took his hand into hers, squeezing it gently as she stepped closer into his space, trying to provide encouragement.

"Yano senpai," He started after feeling a bit brave at her push, her eyes coaxing him to continue. "Would you like to go to the beach with me during this break?"

What continued after was out of his expectations as Saeri looked over in shock at his laughing senpai, another hand of hers came to grasp his own until they were both connected. He was honestly feeling mixed.

"Kujou-kun," she said after her laughter subsided, a bead of tear resting at the edge of her left eye. "I thought it was going to be something bigger but you were actually just asking me on a date." A giggle escaped her lips as she stared at him with a soft gaze. "You're quite pure."

Saeri tried to raise his protest after the verbal jab before he felt soft lips on his cheek and the corner of his mouth. They rested a few seconds before the owner pulled away, wearing a cheeky grin while blushing. "Of course I'll go, Kujou-kun." She stifled an incoming round of laughter at his flustered expression, completely understandable as they were in a public premise.

"Let's continue our conversation when we get home, okay?" Saeri instantly felt the loss of warmth when she let go of his hands, stepping away from the boy and his personal bubble. She waved at him with a cheery smile as she strode away to the stairs, humming a song to herself at her joy.

The opposite was happening to Saeri, he felt like he had been attacked and it was definitely critical.

His past relationships had never left him hanging like this and desperately wanting for more.

When Hikari's lips lightly brushed against his own, he was a hair's breadth away from losing control and pushing for more contact, for more intimacy. And when she pulled away entirely, he felt like the season had switched to Winter as he was left with his hands craving the touch of her - his sunshine - and the lingering feeling on his cheeks.

He sighed deeply, hands balled into fists to keep himself in check as he dragged himself to his class, heart beating quickly like he had just indulged himself in a vigorous activity.

He was happy that she accepted his invitation, but he was more concerned on how deeply affected he was by every movement she made, every touch she gave and every word her sweet voice uttered.

\---

Saeri groaned audibly, dropping himself into his seat as he leaned into his table, arms propped via his elbows as his palms covered his face.

He was putty in her hands, easily molded and shaped to become whatever she desired, and he allowed it with all his heart. Because he fell too deep into the hole and he didn't want to make a move to stop himself - not when she's too wonderful, too addicting... not when she's his and him, hers.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA thanks for reaching the end. pls tell me how you feel about this!


End file.
